


Meeting again

by OM_Kirian



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OM_Kirian/pseuds/OM_Kirian
Summary: Este es el primer escrito que hago de Obey me, intentaré publicarlo en inglés también;;;¡Espero que os haya gustado! 🥺
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Meeting again

No sé qué día nos conocimos exactamente. Una mañana, en el tren de camino a la universidad, no cabía ni un alfiler.

Estuve a punto de ser aplastada, pero él lo evitó colocándose frente a mí. Tenía sus dos brazos apoyados en la pared en la que yo estaba, quedando yo en medio de estos. Era más alto que yo, quizás entre cinco y siete centímetros más; su cabello corto era rubio y sus ojos, expresivos y verdes. No dijimos nada, solo nos miramos mutuamente con una intensa curiosidad.

No era incómodo. Lo prefería a estar tambaleándome en medio del vagón, como las demás personas. Sus brazos me aportaban protección.

Hasta que pasaron dos semanas no volví a verle. Igualmente, no tenía pensado un segundo encuentro. Esta vez, en el autobús. No nos saludamos de ninguna manera.

Como no podía agarrarme a las barras debido a lo altas que estaban situadas, él me ofreció su brazo mientras me miraba.

No sabría decir cómo logré entenderlo, y tampoco puedo decir que me hubiera equivocado.

Su ayuda era muy buena, pero de nuevo no se lo agradecí con palabras. Ese día nos escrutamos con la mirada, sin que nos importara nuestro alrededor. Cómo si estuviéramos buscando algo en el otro.

Sucesivamente, se repitieron ocasiones como esta, cada vez más frecuentemente.

Sin ir más lejos, ayer, mientras caminaba con mis amigos, instintivamente sentí los ojos de alguien dirigidos a mí y, sin pensarlo, me giré hacia donde él estaba. Vestía con un atuendo más casual que lo hacía más joven.

Su mirada era muy feroz, lo que me atrajo más que nunca. No se veía amenazante, pero parecía estar ansioso por acortar la distancia entre nosotros y apartar a la multitud. Así era como me sentía yo. Estaba tan acostumbrada a estar junto a él cuando nos encontrábamos, que la situación de ese momento era absurdamente desesperante. Sin embargo, corté el contacto visual y seguí caminando para no ser dejada atrás.

[...]

De todos los lugares por los que había pasado de la ciudad, hoy había ido a la playa. Era uno de esos días en los que no me apetecía ver ni hablar con nadie y tampoco dar explicaciones de por qué de mi actitud, puesto que ni siquiera yo era capaz de saber por qué me encontraba así.

Me quité mis sandalias y las dejé en la arena. Era una mañana de primavera y corría una suave brisa que movía levemente mi simple vestido verde aguamarina, acompañado de una fina chaqueta de tul. Vine a esta hora sabiendo que nadie estaría aquí.

Avanzaba con un pie detrás de otro, como si estuviera haciendo equilibrio, con los ojos cerrados y el mar bañando mis dos extremidades que pisaban la orilla.

Definitivamente necesitaba saborear esto. Estaba harta de estar rodeada de personas donde fuera.

Hasta que no escuché a alguien tarareando no volví a abrir mis ojos. Era una melodía agradable, suave y sencilla.

Ahí estaba, sentado con las piernas cruzadas sin tocar el agua mientras esperaba pacientemente a que yo me percatara de su presencia.  
¿Era la primera vez que había oído su voz? Aunque no hubiera hablado, ese hecho aceleró mi corazón.

El destino era irónico. Lo pensaba cada vez que lo veía: ¿Qué quería que aprendiera yo de este chico?

Una vez estuve frente a él, me dejé caer sobre mis rodillas silenciosamente, para ponerme a su altura.

Por primera vez, me tocó. Sin decir una palabra, me rozó la mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Yo reafirmé el contacto con la mía propia. De nuevo, cerré los ojos para disfrutar la sensación.

Ninguno entendíamos nada. Tampoco nos importó.

Cuando los abrí, noté que tanto en mi ojo izquierdo como en el suyo discurría una sola lágrima, como si nuestro cuerpo entendiera mejor que nosotros esta situación.

No estaba triste, sino todo lo contrario. Había encontrado a alguien que me estaba completando; ahora me daba cuenta de que durante toda mi vida había tenido un vacío profundo.

Sin soportarlo más, capturé sus labios con los míos. Eran suaves y algo fríos. Él me correspondió con mucha energía, lo cual me llenó de una incomprensible alegría.

No sabía siquiera su nombre, pero era como si lo más profundo de mí supiera todo de él, algo que me decía que no necesitaba hacer nada para conectar con él.

Nos separamos y su mirada me contestó lo mismo. Una sonrisa divertida y genuina se asomó en su rostro, lo que me hizo desear besarlo una vez más y otra y otra, para que esa memoria no se borrara nunca. No esperé ni un segundo.

Desplazó ambas manos a mi cintura para envolverme en un cálido y cómodo abrazo y yo le rodeé el cuello con mis brazos. Ahora estaba prácticamente sentada encima de él.

Dejó mis labios para, dulcemente y tomándose su tiempo, besarme la nariz, la barbilla, las mejillas, las orejas y la frente.

¿Sabría hasta qué punto me estaba derritiendo el corazón con todo lo que hacía?

Mientras tanto, el agua fría en mis descalzos pies empezaba a hacerme estremecer. La diferencia de temperatura entre el mar y mi cuerpo empezaba a ser notable.

Él vio esto casi al instante y me tomó entre sus brazos quedando sobre su regazo y ya sin posibilidad de tocar la arena.

¿Sabría que era sensible al frío, o sería una coincidencia más? Ya no quería negar la primera posibilidad.

— Te quiero tanto...

Para mí sorpresa, eso había salido de mi propia boca. Ni siquiera lo había pensado. Sentí mis orejas y mejillas calientes.

Él tomó mi mano para ponerla en su pecho, justo encima de su corazón, el cual bombeaba como loco.

— Pensaba que era el único con esta sensación tan extraña. Como si mi alma te conociera de una vida anterior.

Por primera vez, un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas. Se me hizo tremendamente adorable.

Así que era así como él explicaba lo que nos ocurría...Ignoraba si sería cierto o no, pero en cuanto a la reciprocidad, no tenía dudas.

― A veces era asfixiante, ¿verdad? ―pregunté; él sabía que me estaba refiriendo a ayer.

― Realmente puedes hacerte una idea... ―Su voz era lenta y atractiva. Nunca me cansaría de oírla.

Antes de poder contestar, volvió a desaparecer la distancia entre nosotros. Este beso era más pausado, más cuidadoso, más dulce. Yo le acariciaba el pelo mientras lo atraía más hacia mí (si es que eso era posible) mientras él trazaba con sus dedos pulgares círculos invisibles en mi cintura. Desafortunadamente nos tuvimos que volver a separar, pero no me esperaba que se dirigiera a mi cuello y posteriormente a mi hombro derecho, bajando temeroso el hombro de la chaqueta y el tirante de mi vestido y depositando ahora besos allí.

Sentí que mi cara ardía más que antes y lo abracé por los hombros, permitiéndole continuar, pero él se tomaba su tiempo. Una vez rozó con sus labios mi clavícula, no pude evitar jadear.

Él se sobresaltó y se detuvo al instante, apoyando su frente en mi hombro.

― ¿Ocurre algo? ―cuestioné, preocupada.

― Perdona, yo... No suelo ser tan ansioso. Es que estoy tan feliz de tenerte a mi lado, es algo que parece superior a mí. No quiero acelerar las cosas, quiero disfrutar cada segundo contigo... ―Estaba nervioso.

― Como si fuera el último. ―Le tomó el rostro con mis manos y le brindé una brillante sonrisa. Quería que mis sentimientos llegaran a él―. Yo también quiero conocerte. Nos podemos tomar el tiempo que queramos para hacerlo.

― Rebosas confianza. ―Rio levemente. Era música para mis oídos―. Me encanta eso. Soy Nathan. ¿Y tú?

― Iris ―Esta presentación se me hacía familiar―. Si tengo confianza es porque tú me la das. ―No sé de dónde saqué el coraje para decir aquello, pero mis mejillas pagaron el precio, sonrojándose al instante.

Esas expresiones, ese timbre de voz, esos ojos que no apartaban su vista de mí...todo. Mi cabeza no paraba de repetírmelo.

De repente, sentí mi corazón golpeando fuerte, como si quisiese salir de mi cuerpo. ¿O era mi alma? ¿Acaso existía?

Cuando me di cuenta, le había subido la manga derecha de su camisa, la cual estaba levemente desabotonada.

Ahí estaba.

La marca de la ira.

― Pero qué... ¿Cómo sabías que tenía eso ahí? ―preguntaba confuso él. Satan.

Me quité la fina tela que envolvía mis brazos y rocé nuestras pieles. Yo también tenía esa marca. Era imposible olvidarle. Era completamente igual a cuando le conocí en el Devildom.

Él abrió los ojos como platos, alzando sus rubias cejas. Los recuerdos volvieron en avalancha a nosotros.

Él no perdió el tiempo. A la vez que fruncía el ceño levemente, su rostro se tintó de rosa.

Me besó ávidamente por unos segundos, como si estuviera liberando su frustración, pero sin perder el cariño que nos teníamos.

― ¿Cómo puedes lucir exactamente igual? Sé ahora que han pasado demasiados años desde que te marchaste de nuestra casa para que esta sea tu misma vida. Desde que...te vi por última vez.

― Bueno, es un milagro que no sé por qué nos han dado, precisamente a nosotros, ¿no crees? ―Reímos ambos, su risa mucho más melodiosa que la mía.

Una risa que, realmente, no podría olvidar ni en un millón de años.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer escrito que hago de Obey me, intentaré publicarlo en inglés también;;;  
> ¡Espero que os haya gustado! 🥺


End file.
